Such an assembly is disclosed in DE 297 00 908 U1. The attachment fitting fixed in place at the belt buckle is rotatably connected, by means of a bolt, to a retaining fitting secured to the vehicle. Provided between the attachment fitting and the retaining fitting is a spiral spring which urges the attachment fitting into its initial position.
The invention provides an assembly to attach a belt buckle to a vehicle, which assembly distinguishes itself by a simple structure and a high mobility of the belt buckle.